


Tearing Up My Heart

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Series: Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Broken Bones, Broken Inside, CPR, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying Jughead Jones, Cutting, Cutting yourself, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Drowning, Drowning Yourself, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Jughead Jones, FP Jones Angry, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Fangs Fogarty Crying, Fangs Fogarty Hurt, Fangs Fogarty Needs Help, Fangs Fogarty Needs a Hug, Fangs Fogarty Sad, Fangs Fogarty Upset, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gladys Jones Being an Asshole, Gladys Jones is a Terrible Mother!!!!, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hit by a car, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jellybean Jones Crying, Jellybean Jones Good Sister, Jellybean Jones Protective, Jellybean Jones Worried, Jughead Jones & Fangs Fogarty Friendship, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea Friendship, Jughead Jones Needs Help, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Upset, Jughead Jones in a wheelchair, Jughead Jones in hospital, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sad Jughead Jones, Sheriff FP Jones II, Short One Shot, Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sweet Pea & Fangs Fogarty Friendship, Sweet Pea Crying, Sweet Pea Worried, The Joneses and Andrews Are Family, Wheelchairs, Worried Archie Andrews, Worried FP Jones II, broken legs, getting hit by a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead Is so torn between telling his dad what Gladys Is really doing In Riverdale or believing It really Is best to try to keep his family together. It’s tearing him up Inside SO much to the point of depression and suicide! Jughead starts hurting himself, cutting himself off from people, and acting different. Both FP and Gladys start noticing. FP tries his best to help his boy and find out what the hell Is going on! But Gladys doesn’t give a shit either way, causing Jughead to get even more worse! Can FP find out what’s really going on and protect his boy? Will Jughead ever come clean to his dad about what’s really going on? Meanwhile Fangs will learn the hard way that Kurtz dropping him from the stairs was not the last of It! Kurtz Is not done with Fangs!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Mary Andrews, Gladys Jones & Jellybean Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea
Series: Riverdale Father/Son One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Tearing Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolChrissy3838](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolChrissy3838/gifts), [Aut189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/gifts), [MarsMakoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMakoto/gifts), [StarkLove_Phyllis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkLove_Phyllis/gifts).



Ever since Gladys Jones has come to town Jughead has been broken Inside. He knew he should tell his dad what’s going on. But also knew Gladys was right, his dad was happy their family was together again and the news about Gladys would break him. Jughead had enough and felt the need to start hurting himself. So he started cutting himself while In the school bathrooms. Later Archie was sitting down when he notices Jughead facing away from him. He wants to ask If he’s okay. He knows Jughead has been acting odd since Archie came back from Canada. 

Archie: Jug, you know can tell me anything right? 

Jughead looked up at his friend groaning. 

Jughead: Yeah. What do you want to know?(Grouches) 

Jughead knows that Archie notices something. His mother’s real reason on being home Is eating him up. Archie deflects.

Archie: Jughead, I saw you

The beanie boy glared

Jughead: You saw nothing 

Archie scoffed lightly

Archie: I know what I saw Jughead. Show me your left arm.

Archie tried to reach for his best friend’s arm.

Jughead: Don’t(Scolded) 

Jughead: It’s nothing

He ripped his arm from Archie’s reach. Archie’s eyes looked downward.

Archie: Jug, why are you doing this? Do we need to talk your dad, Betty or even your mom?

He doesn’t notice the way Jughead almost cried when Archie mentioned her. Jughead let out his sobs as he booked It out of the cafeteria. 

Archie: Jug wait! Please!(Cried)

Jughead avoided Archie the rest of the school day. To avoid his mom and the rest of his family he went straight to Pops after school. When he was done eating and he walked out he saw some Idiots speeding In the parking lot. Sweet Pea who was also there walked out and stood next to him.

Sweet Pea: It’s not safe to go to your motorcycle right now. Let’s go Inside and call your dad.

Jughead: You go on ahead, I rather enjoy the air

Sweet Pea: Fine, just stay right here and be careful man.

He went back Inside. “Be careful? Stay here? This Is my opportunity” thought Jughead. Without any second thoughts and started walking towards the speeding car. And soon enough, he got what he wanted. The car hit Jughead hard, knocking him out Immediately! Thankfully, the car stopped after that. Sweet Pea just got off of the phone with FP when he saw. Tears ran down his face as he ran over to his best friend and king lying on the ground.

Sweet Pea: Someone help please!(Cried desperately)

Soon Jughead could hear people talking all around him

Doctor 1: On my count. One two three!

They gently put Jughead on the bed and hooked machines up to him. He could feel something cutting the pant legs off of his pants.

Doctor 2: Okay, we got multiple compound fractures In the right leg.

Doctor 1: Charge on 360!

Jughead suddenly felt a shock In his chest and his eyes snapped opened.

Doctor 1: Okay, we got him. We got him back. Let’s keep him stable.

As Jughead passed back out the doctors put something around his neck to keep him from straining It even more and put casts on both of his legs. Three hours later Jughead slowly woke up. 

Jughead: Sweet Pea?(Said weakly)

FP moved his chair over to the bed and gently grabbed his son’s left hand.

FP: No kid, It’s dad. Baby It’s okay, I’m here. Do you remember anything?

Jughead did, but no way was he telling his dad that he purposely walked In front of the speeding car.

Jughead: There were these guys speeding around In their car In the parking lot at Pops. I tried to avoid them as I walked towards the diner. But they purposely sped towards me to hit me, then everything went black. 

FP: Jellybean’s so worried about you. All your friends are too. Three days from now you’ll be released to go home. You’ll be In a wheelchair for at least three weeks. I want you resting as much as you can. Okay kiddo?

That didn’t take much, Jughead’s eyes slowly closed as his dad’s lips gently kissed his forehead. Three days later Jughead’s dad rolled him Into the living to not only Jellybean and Gladys, but Fred, Archie, and Sweet Pea. Jughead could tell the worry look on his mom’s face was totally fake, which broke Jughead even more.

Fred: Oh my god Jug

Jughead: Yeah, I’m all busted

FP: The wheelchair Is just until the bones In his legs heal.

Sweet Pea: I’m so sorry this happened Jug. I should have never left you alone In the parking lot.

Now FP was confused, he was hearing two different stories of when his kid was hit. It sounded like either A, Jughead got hit entering the parking lot. Or B, Jughead was enjoying some food with Sweet Pea and got hit when he walked out. He swore he would find out what’s going on. But he would let his son relax for now.

Archie: Betty already sent flowers

Jellybean: They’re on the dining room table

Archie: I’ll bring your homework home until you’re back at school.

Fred: Well, we’ll leave you to rest Jug. Whatever you need FP, come to me.

FP: Thanks Fred

FP rolled Jughead over to the couch as The Andrews men and Sweet Pea left.

FP: Ready?

Jughead wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck as he gently lifted him and set him on the couch.

FP: You know, sometimes I think Sweet Pea likes you as more than a friend.

Jughead: Come on dad, no one wants me. Especially now that I’m crippled. 

FP: Hey now, don’t talk like that. Let me bring you some food.

Jughead: Thanks dad

As FP walked Into the kitchen and Jellybean left for school Gladys walked over and whispered enough for only Jughead to hear.

Gladys: If you think this little stunt of yours Is going to make me quit with the drug selling let alone make me leave you’re a fool. You can be depressed and hurt yourself all you want, It doesn’t affect me or change anything!

Gladys left; acting like she wanted to go get the things for Jughead that he needed when she didn’t want to one bit. Jughead threw his head back and let out a sob. If he was a damaged kid, he was even more damaged now. And not because of his accident, because of his so called mother! His mother cared more about this drug selling crap then she did about him or his well-being and feelings! It was only because Jellybean doesn’t know the truth that Gladys still loves her daughter so much! Now he knew what those kids with the parent that loves one but not the other feels! He’ll never forget that day he called his mom while his dad was In jail and she turned him down! Jughead would ask himself, “How can a “mother” like this exist?!” But Betty’s mom was pretty wacko right now. So there’s another thing he and his girlfriend have In common. God, Jughead just wanted to swallow every single pill of whatever medicine his dad will make him take! Soon his dad returned with a plate of pizza from apparently last night, a cup of Coke, and two pills.

FP: After you eat I want you to take those. They will help with any pain plus make you sleep. I want you to sleep sweetheart. I took the rest of the week off so I can stay with you.

He took a seat next to his son as Jughead took a sip of his Coke.

Jughead: Daddy, I’m not hungry. I- 

FP: Please Juggie, just try(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He kissed his boy’s right cheek. Jughead sighed stressfully, with his dad right here he was not going to be able to cut himself let alone get out of eating. He was going to have to wait to start cutting himself again when he goes back to school. He slowly ate his food. Once done he was out after he took the pills. FP covered Jughead with a blanket and put a pillow under his head. FP told himself he would wait to ask his son questions, but he didn’t say that about anyone else. He called the school and told them the Sheriff needs to speak to Sweet Pea right now! As soon as Sweet Pea answered FP spoke.

FP: Sweet Pea, from your point I want you to tell me what happened with Jughead at Pops.

Sweet Pea: When Jughead got there I was already there alone. He wouldn’t even acknowledge me let alone talk to me. He just sat there quietly and ate. When he walked out I followed him. That’s when we saw these Idiots sitting In a car speeding around the parking lot. I tried to get him back Inside but he wouldn’t listen. He said he wanted to get some air. Like an Idiot I said okay. I told him to stay right there while I went Inside and called you. The minute I turned back around after you hung up that’s when I saw the car hit Jug.

FP: Was the car by the door, or did Jughead move?

Sweet Pea: He moved

FP’s heart jumped. Does that mean Jughead went towards that car purposely?! 

FP: Thank you Sweet Pea. Tell the office I want Archie now.

Sweet Pea: Okay FP

Eventually Archie was on the other end

FP: Red, you were with Jug all day at school the day he got hit. What was he like?

Archie: Mr. Jones, I am so sorry! I saw Jughead cutting his arms with a pair of scissors! I confronted him about It. But he kept denying It. He kept avoiding me! 

FP thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

FP: T-Thank you Archie

He hung up. He looked at his son with sorrow eyes.

FP: Oh my boy(Whispered worriedly) 

Two weeks went by fast. FP promised himself the week before Jughead went back to school that’s when he would confront him about what was going on. Jughead’s legs and neck was already healed. Jughead was taking a shower. He took his sweet time, enjoying that he can finally take one. But now that he was completely healed and alone In the bathroom he decided this was another opportunity to end It once and for all. He switched the shower from shower to bath. After he plugged up the drain and just left the water running before locking the door. After a little while Jellybean decided to check on her brother. Jellybean agreed Jug should be finally taking a shower, but Jellybean still had a bad feeling about leaving him In there alone that she couldn’t shake. She couldn’t shake that maybe their dad should have just given Jughead a bath Instead of letting him take a shower. Jellybean walked Into Jughead’s room to check on him. But that’s when she saw water pouring out from underneath the door and Jughead’s room flooding!

Jellybean: Dad! Dad!(Shirked)

FP quickly ran In and saw the scene

FP: Jug!

He quickly tried to open the door but It was locked from the Inside.

FP: Jug! Open the door! Please!

FP: JB! Grab one of your mom’s bobby pins!

Jellybean booked It downstairs then booked It back upstairs. FP quickly used the pin and opened the door. His heart dropped as he saw Jughead lying face down and unmoving In the filled tub. FP quickly wrapped his boy In a towel and laid him on his bedroom floor. FP started CPR right away.

Jellybean: We’re right here brother. We’re right here.(Seized Jughead’s right hand)

FP: Breathe Jug! Breathe! Come on, don’t leave me!

He tried and tried, but there was nothing. Jellybean started to sob hard.

Jellybean: No! Jug please!

But FP wouldn’t give up on his little boy! He kept trying and trying. 

FP: No! I’m not going to lose you baby boy! Baby...please. Don't do this to me! Please baby.

He cried out, leaning over and breathing Into his mouth and then pumping his chest. Both him and Jellybean were sobbing now.

FP: Juggie honey...please. Don't leave me baby! I need you...

He screamed out and breathed another breath In him...and another...and another....the tears still pouring from his eyes.

FP: Jug.....

FP: Juggie baby...I need you. Please! 

FP: Come on breathe! Breathe! Come on!

FP sobbed, letting his head fall to his son’s chest. But soon Jughead coughed and lots of water came out of his mouth. FP quickly pulled his boy Into a tight hold as Jellybean hugged him from the back.

FP: That’s It, cough It up. There we go son. I’ve got you. I love you son. I love you baby, so much. Oh my god boy.

He quickly picked Jughead up Into his arms and carried him downstairs as Jellybean quickly shut off the water. He sat on the couch with his little boy on his lap and tight In his arms. Towel still wrapped tight around his trembling naked body. Tears filled FP’s eyes as the question came out of his mouth.

FP: Jug! Why are you doing this?! Why are you trying to kill yourself?! Why are you hurting yourself?! Tell me what’s going on!! You need to stop this please!!

Jughead chocked out a sob as he thought “Damn, Archie said something. Maybe Sweet Pea too.”

Jughead: I can’t…. I can’t-

FP: Jug please!! Please baby boy please!!(Sobbed hard)

But Jughead just whined and kept trying to get out of his dad’s grip and off his lap; causing FP’s eyes to fill with tears even more. 

FP: No no boy, you’re staying right here! I’m going to grab you a cup of water and some medicine. Don’t move!

Jellybean: I’ll do It dad, why don’t you grab my blanket from my bedroom. He must be freezing.

FP: Okay, don’t move boy! When I come back downstairs we’re going to talk! I almost lost you to Hiram, Penny, and The Ghoulies. You think I’m going to let you take yourself away from me?!!

Both he and his daughter walked away. But as soon as he and Jellybean walked away Gladys returned; she did some school clothes shopping to surprise her daughter. She put the bags down on the coffee table as she walked over to the couch.

Gladys: What did you do to try to off yourself this time you little brat?

Jughead: F-Fuck y-you!(Stuttered) 

Jellybean’s eyes widened In horror as she walked back Into the living room. Before she knew what she was doing she body slammed Gladys to the ground. Everything that her mom ever said faded away and she checked over Jughead. 

Jellybean: Jug!? Jug, are you okay!? 

She checked him over, making sure the blade didn’t hurt him. FP heard the commotion and booked It downstairs and Into the room. She looked at her dad. 

Jellybean: Dad, she’s getting away!

Her eyes filled with tears. FP didn’t know what to think. Apparently they were loud enough for Fred and Archie to hear. Archie, Fred, and Mary who came to visit knocked Gladys out. 

Fred: What the hell just happened?(Asked his startled best friend)

FP: I-I- I don’t know I just found Gladys holding Jughead with a switch blade to Jughead's neck and I froze JB slammed Gladys to the ground. And…. And then you two and Mary showed up.

FP now knew his son being suicidal and hurting himself had something to do with his soon to be ex-wife! Normally he would be against the thought of tying Gladys up to get answers, especially with him being the town’s Sheriff. But he no longer cared. He wanted answers! And he knew If he didn’t tie her up she would not only try to leave, but not talk! He wiped his tears.

FP: Freddy, I know you’re not going to like this. But I need your help with this. I promise I’m not going to hurt her, okay? But we need to tie her up. If we don’t she’ll get away. Plus I need answers! She’s the reason for everything that has happened to Jug!

A part of Fred knew his best friend was right

Fred: Okay FP, you’re right. Mary, lock the door. Archie, stay with Jug.

Archie sat on the couch and pulled his best friend tight Into his arms as FP and Fred put knocked out Gladys Into a chair and tied her to It. An hour later after Jughead and Archie fell asleep on the couch; Jughead tight In his best friends arms, Gladys slowly woke up. 

Gladys: What Is the meaning of this FP?!

FP: No! The real question Is why were you holding a knife to MY son’s throat?!! And what have you been doing to him to make him so depressed and suicidal?!! 

Gladys gave a small laugh 

Gladys: I was doing what’s best for my family. If It wasn’t for me you two would still be living In that trailer!

FP: We don’t care about fuckin stuff like that and you know It! We are not shallow, unlike you apparently! How dare you hurt and bully MY son?!! Why are you In Riverdale and how were you able to afford this house?! Tell me now!

Gladys gave dagger eyes to the sleeping form of the now In his boxers sleeping boy before turning back to FP.

Gladys: I’m the new drug dealer In Riverdale. And YOUR little shit wanted to get In my way. I guess he was torn between telling you and trying to keep our family together for you and Jellybean! 

FP: HOW IS ABUSING, HURTING, AND BULLYING OUR SON KEEPING OUR FAMILY TOGHETHER?!!!!(Screamed angrily) 

FP: We’re so through! In fact, as Sheriff of Riverdale, Gladys you’re under arrest for child abuse and drug dealing! You’re NO mother Gladys!! And away from children and behind bars Is where you will spend the rest of your life!!

He turned to Fred and Mary

FP: Fred, you and Mary stay here with Archie and watch over Jug and JB.

He looked at the two sleeping boys with sorrow eyes

FP: Especially Jug

He untied Gladys, forced her to stand, handcuffed her, and dragged her out and to his cop car. When FP finally returned home It was 4PM. He saw Fred asleep on the couch with Jughead tight and sound asleep In his arms. He didn’t see Archie, Jellybean, and Mary anywhere downstairs so he went upstairs. FP saw them In Jughead’s room cleaning It and drying It off.

FP: Guys, you didn’t have to do that

Mary: Yes we did FP(Smiled gently)

FP sighed sadly

FP: You two and Fred go home. Gladys Is forever gone and I want to talk to my boy alone.

Archie: Okay Mr. Jones, but were coming back tomorrow and every day until Jughead’s room Is done. 

FP: Very well Red, thank you

Everyone but Jellybean went downstairs. FP gently shook Fred awake. 

FP: Time to go home Fred, I’ve got It from here

Fred gently got up and gently laid Jughead on the couch.

Fred: He’ll be okay now buddy. It’s all over now. The person that was causing him so much pain Is gone forever. 

He gave FP a quick hug and The Andrews went back home. FP sat on the couch and pulled his sleepy boy onto his lap and softly In his arms.

FP: Juggie, wake up baby(Running his fingers through his hair)

Jughead slowly woke up

Jughead: Fred?

FP: It’s daddy Jug. Listen, Gladys admitted everything to me. I arrested her and threw her In jail. 

Tears filled his eyes

FP: Don’t ever do this to yourself again kiddo! I need you! I-

Jughead: Daddy, I love you!! I love you so much and I’m sorry!! I’m SO SORRY!! I-

FP: Shh 

He started gently rocking his little boy gently

FP: It’s okay my beautiful baby boy. Everything’s okay now.

He left a long kiss and his beautiful son’s forehead. This was all Jughead needed to be himself again. The women that never loved him Is gone forever now!! She can never hurt him again!! Jughead finally walked back Into the school the next week where he was Immediately crushed Into a hug by Sweet Pea! Jughead returned the hug; wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend and Right Hand as he breathed contently and happily.

Jughead: I missed you too Sweet Pea. What did I miss?

Sweet Pea: Well, Kurtz tried to kill Fangs while you were gone. He dropped him from the stair railing last week Friday. He’s lucky Toni and I caught him.

Jughead quickly let go

Jughead: What?!! Where’s Fangs?!! 

Sweet Pea: I just saw him go Into that bathroom(Pointed)

Jughead rushed Into the bathroom and saw Fangs crying by the sink. Jughead could tell there was something more wrong then getting dropped from the stairs.

Jughead: Sweet Pea told me what happened Fangs, but what’s wrong? There’s something more.

Fangs turned around to face him

Fangs: I…. I can’t

Jughead: It’s okay, you can tell me. You know that right? You know I love you. You can tell me anything.

Fangs started sobbing harder plus whimpering now

Fangs: I…. I was…. Later that day that Kurtz dropped me I was In a bathroom…. Kurtz came In and he…. He…. He smashed my head on the mirror and on the sink. And then he and two other Ghoulies…. They held my head In the toilet. And…. Kurtz…. He pulled down his and mine pants and underwear…. He pulled out his dick and put It…. In…. In my hole. And he…. Pushed It In and…. In and out until I was…. Bleeding and they…. And they left me on the floor. 

He collapsed In his king’s arms wailing. Jughead pulled him tight to him.

Jughead: Oh god Fangs! Jesus Fangs, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry this happened to you.

He could feel Fangs shaking and sobbing harder and harder In his arms.

Jughead: It’s alright bro. It’s okay, I’ve got you.

He pulled Fangs tighter to him. His dad did his best to help him when someone was causing him lots of pain. Now he’ll do the same for one of his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> The cafeteria scene and the scene where everyone runs Into the room to see Gladys with a knife to Jughead's neck Is thanks to Aut189! Thanks for the help!!!!


End file.
